Change of Pace
by Mairu and Kururi
Summary: For Christmas, all Jack wants is a certain Bunny. Of course, being Santa Clause, North has to make sure that Jack gets what he wants... And he'll have to get some help from the most terrifying of spirits. OCs will have no affect on this pairing. T for language and sexuality.
1. When You Wish

**A/N: I went to go see this twice in the theatre… I love it so so very much… Please enjoy this! There will be a lot of sexual tension and jokes for a good two thirds, and the rest will consist of the actual romance. Apart of that two thirds may include, but will not be limited to: accidental 'moments', feels, fantasizing, and OC X OC loving. The four OCs in this story will not interfere with my sweet, sweet man on man moments. They are being paid to help, after all.**

All it took was a wish.

A Christmas wish to be exact. However, it was not one that a child would crave on a simple whim. This wish lingered and grew throughout the years. One that would slowly strengthen and change due to the dreamer's will. North had seen many of these wishes, yet none of them was as strong as the one Jack had made. Of course, it may have been his immortality that helped give him a one-track mind. Or, it may have just been the excessive hormones because of permanent-pubescent body. Yet, North would make this wish come true because Jack deserved to be happy.

North would be calling in many favors for this gift. In specifics, he would be asking for help from some of the most horrifying of the spirits. Spirits that were not quite as old as the rest of the guardians, but by far, greater forces to be reckoned with: Valentine, Pumpkin, Patrick, and New.

Valentine was the personification of Valentine's Day, as well as the representation of sin. She was the pleasure children would enjoy with punishment, the gifts they would receive with a price. Though it was her job to supply children with the dangerous pleasures of life, she often went too far and had gotten quite a handful of people killed in her efforts. She was a sexy, younger girl with a large ego and the need to get everyone in trouble in the worst ways possible. Though she refused to admit it, she often was at fault for the steadily growing list of tabloid scandals.

Pumpkin, also famously known as Halloween, was the embodiment of terror. While she was nowhere near as terrifying at Pitch, she still terrorized children on her special night. She was the cause for every child's fear, for every scary experience. While she was not the monster under your bed, she was the scary substitute everyone loathed, as well as the bully next door. She was hard working girl with a large heart, and though she enjoyed terrorizing the children of the world, she loved them as much as any spirit would.

Patrick was fittingly named after his holiday, St. Patrick's Day. He was the spirit of luck, and was the strangest of all of the holiday spirits. He was a leprechaun, and a flamboyant one at that. He was the one who made sure children got a good lottery ticket when scratching for their parents. He was the one that helped that sexually frustrated fifteen-year-old find the perfect girl- or boy –to vent his frustrations on. With a spicy temper, he had brought the downfall to a large collection of civilizations, including (but not limited to) the Tuetonic Knights, the Holy Roman Empire, the Austro-Hungarian Empire and Great Britain.

The final, most dangerous of these spirits was New Year, called by her first name. She was easily the most terrifying and dangerous of the spirits, due to her ability to ruin an entire year with one day. She would easily make all your dreams come true, as well as obliterate them on a single whim. Her instinct to lounge about, nursing hangovers like many minors would, seemed to be the only thing that made her seem normal. Though she was an excessive partier, she was the only spirit that could be seen by everyone, simply because she was a holiday that everyone celebrated. This made her far more dangerous, because she could easily take over like Pitch tried, because of her ability to hide among humans.

North dreaded asking them for assistance, but it was completely necessary in certain situations. Last time he asked the quartet for help, it caused the Cold War. But, it was completely necessary now. In this one, his one and only goal was to make the Easter Bunny fall in love with Jack Frost.

It required only a call, before the four spirits were gathered in North's office. All looked ridiculous, per usual, and extremely frazzled.

Pumpkin was the first to arrive, and looked surprisingly composed, though it was obvious that she had not slept in weeks. Her red hair was pulled into two large, neon red Lolita pigtails, decorated with green bits of streamer and purple skulls. Her dress was a simple, strapless sundress, all purple, with black demonic wings protruding from her back. She had on her cliché, orange and black striped tights and black converse. She only wore red lipstick and eyeliner, yet she still looked like a corpse. She gave North a weak smile and collapsed into a chair, half asleep. Because it was only a few days after Halloween, she was exhausted, required to continue plans for next Halloween, in attempts to make it better.

Patrick arrived next, his orange hair sticking up in every direction. He wore a pair of green skinnies, fitting in so many inappropriate ways, unbuttoned to show a black tattoo that read, '_Kiss me, I'm Irish'._ He wore a darker green vest that exposed his handsomely sculpted chest, and a pale green coat on top of that had its sleeves pulled up. He held his top hat in his hands and began to twirl it on his fingers, going to sit at Pumpkin's feet, patting her knee and humming a lullaby-like tune. In their previous lives, they had been brother and sister, so he naturally gravitated toward his little sister, wanting to alleviate her stress.

Valentine and New Year walked in at the same moment, both giggling and exhausted. They looked similar, with their hair perfectly curled and pinned back. While Valentine's red hair contrasted with her white dress and golden roman sandals, New Year looked just as strange in a white slip, a black mask covering her face and an overly decorated top hat covering her forehead. New Year already looked drunk and stumbling, covering in sparkles and confetti, holding her heels, while Valentine was obviously trying to take advantage, groping at the older spirit's hips and waist. Both were trying to cover up their weariness, Valentine probably meddling with another famous couple who just 'needed her help something fierce', and New Years planning for the huge party in New York City.

North calmly waited for the spirits to settle down before speaking. He offered cookies and eggnog, which were refused by everyone except Pumpkin, who enjoyed any form of sugar. While she quietly nibbled on her cookie, he surveyed the guests in his office, trying to think of the safest way to broach the subject of Jack Frost. Slowly, almost unwillingly, he spoke.

"I need your help. All of you," he said quietly, looking down at his boots. New Year immediately screeched with laughter. "HA! That's a first, ain't it, Valentine?" she howled, with her Brooklyn accent. She reached Valentine's waist and managed to wrap her arm around the younger spirit's chest, screaming, "Last time he needed our help, we caused a war and sent two major military powerhouses into a depression!" She seemed to be pleasured by this idea in itself. "Let him finish," Valentine tittered, flipping her crimson hair back, exposing her neck and chest to New Year.

North nodded in slight appreciation. "Yes. It is rare. But there is a particular Christmas gift that seems to be extremely difficult, and I thought you all were just what gift called for," he tried again, this time, scanning his unwilling audience. "Um… Mr. Santa?" Pumpkin stuttered, sounding like a frightened child, "You know I'm all up for helping, especially since Halloween just ended, but what is this gift?"

"If you tell anyone what I tell you next," He immediately spoke, glaring at each occupant of the room, "I hurt you." They all wasted no time nodding. North sighed. He did not know if it truly was worth exposing to these strange spirits Jack's dilemma. Of course, if he did not he would stumble through this gift, not knowing how to help someone with a gift that was not superficial. With another sigh, he began to speak again. "Good. New Guardian, Jack Frost, has complicated wish. He wants love."

Valentine giggled. "I can do that. Why did you need the rest of these clowns?" she questioned in an innocent, sultry voice. With a quick 'pish posh' motion with her hand, she stood up from New Year's amorous grasp and patted down her skirt, flipping her hair back for the second time already. Pumpkin glared. "Because maybe he wants real love! Not that artificial trash you serve!" She hissed. Pumpkin stood as well, pulling at her sundress. Valentine flushed, baring her teeth, "You're just upset because none of my spells worked for you!"

Before Pumpkin could retaliate, Patrick laughed, standing as well. "Maybe he just wants to get lucky?" Everyone paused and giggled, enjoying Patrick's good-natured joke. Pumpkin flushed, embarrassed by her older brother's perverted antics. North shook his head, sighing deeply. Why did he have to ask these fools for help? "Jack Frost loves the Easter Bunny, yet he refuses to admit. I want you _all_ to work _with_ Jack," he said, gesturing around amicably. Each spirit nodded, expressing their willingness to help. The only one who had yet to speak was the personification of New Years.

Everyone looked to the white haired woman, a multitude of colored eyes stared at her, gauging her reaction. The woman only shrugged, her eyebrows knitting together. "What are we supposed to do?" There a brief pause, as if this was a valid question - and it was. The eyes shifted from petite teen to the oversized Soviet man.

"Valentine," North started, gesturing to the red head who was attempting to expose her already exposed cleavage, "You will create the connection. Whether is fake, or is real… That is up to you. Just make Bunny notice Jack." He turned to the brother and sister pair who sat quietly, staring at the ground. "You two," he spoke, causing them to jump up from their seats and stand at attention. "I want Pumpkin to help Jack in any way she can. She is good at sex appeal, yes?" he questioned. She shivered, but nodded. If there was nothing she hated more, it had to deal with slutty teenagers on Halloween. She had seen hundreds upon hundreds of whores dealing their trades in back alleys on her favorite night of the year, and loathed that single part of Halloween every year. Of course, because it was tradition for some people, it had become a part of her, no matter how badly she despised it.

"Patrick," he turned to the orangette, "You will add little spice. Make things go Jack's when trying to sway Bunny, yes?" Patrick rang his hands together, smiling manically. If there was anything Patrick was good at, it was meddling. In addition, his job would mean as much meddling as humanly possible. And he wasn't human.

"And New Years," he said, finally turning back to the irritable party girl, "I need you to give Jack his edge!" The white haired girl quirked up an eyebrow, partially glaring through her blood shot eyes. "Edge?"

"Da! His edge! Edge means his luster! His appeal! Make him seem attractive!" North urged. New Years couldn't help by smirk, nodding slowly. "So I get to work with Pumpkin. Sweet!" she giggled, anxious to irritate the younger girl.

"Good. Each of you is welcome to stay as guest. Should make things easier. Jack stays here as well, and if he is not found here, he is either in Warren, or Burgess. Now go! Plan! Make Bunny love Jack! And," he began, his voice darkening again, "If Bunny find out, I kill you. Now go."

**A/N: Am I being judged? I fear I am… The rating might change… It was so weird to write North as a sexually aware Santa Clause…**


	2. Trouble This Way Comes

**A/N: So much chapter two! Yeah, I don't wanna do 'My Sweetest Downfall' right now. Too much caffeine for angst…Note: This, like over thirty of my other stories, IS A HUMOROUS STORY! There will only be a handful of romantically depressing/serious moments. The rest will be cute, soaked, and smothered with fluff.**

"God, we're screwed," Patrick moaned as soon as the door slammed shut behind them. Each of the adolescent spirits held a key in their hands, taking up North's offer to stay at the Pole. "I haven't screwed with a relationship 'since I screwed over that president and that movie star chick!" Over and over, Patrick banged his head against the wall, muttering.

"Does your entire vocabulary contain first person adjectives and 'screw'?" Valentine snapped, tossing her red hair over her shoulder. "Do you have to look like a hooker who can't afford anything more than a curtain?" Pumpkin hissed, glaring at the red haired diva. Before Valentine could retaliate, Pumpkin stormed through a herd of stumbling, obviously intoxicated elves, and down the hall toward her and Valentine's shared room.

"God, she's hot when she's mad…" Valentine muttered, trying to run after and stumble after the younger spirit. Patrick gagged as Valentine tried to grasp at Pumpkin's clenched hands. New Years scoffed and turned to face the wall, exhaling dramatically. Patrick looked up to her, smiling. "What do you choose to make of all this?" he questioned.

She shrugged, her eyes closed shut, almost gracefully. "I _choose_ to make nothing of this. I don't even want this. I want to be at home, nursing hangovers and shopping with people who will be dead in a hundred years while I go on living. I make nothing of this other than a fool's errand that we will be punished for failing at." Patrick shuddered at New Year's almost sober explanation, knowing she was right. To get two spirits to fall in love was difficult. To get two male spirits together was harder. To get two male spirits who hate each other together?

Impossible.

Patrick sighed, sinking against the wall. "I don't see why I have to stay here though… If he really wants love, I can just strip him, and force him to swallow my-"

New Years forced her hand over his mouth, her eyes squint shut in disgust. "There is no way in hell that I want to hear that." Patrick snorted and licked her hand almost casually. She simply rubbed it on her skirt and began to walk down the hall, opposite to where Valentine and Halloween ran off. "Oi, where you going?" he asked, his head tilted to the side.

Valentine jutted her chin forward in a silent order for him to follow. He nodded. "I'm gonna look for dear Jackie. And, if I get lucky, which I should since you're hear, I should find the old man's vodka stash." Patrick shrugged, as if the misuse of his powers and being was normal, and followed her. His hands wound into the hem of her skirt, trailing after the older spirit as if he was a child in the grocery store.

"What's up your sleeve, New?" Patrick asked after minutes of aimlessly trailing down a long hallway. She shrugged. "I was thinking of giving him a casual sex-god look. It does not matter what Pooka's are into, because Bunny is still a man. Speaking of Pooka though," she said, stopping in the hallway, "They are a part of your culture. What do you know about them?"

Patrick shook his head in already admitted defeat. "Not much. I just know they can transform from human to beast, but must maintain beast-like qualities in the process. Other than that, the myths get kinda fucked up. Some say they are mischievous, some say they are helpful. But I've met Bunny before, so I'm familiar with him."

New Year's eyebrows quirked up in response, a general sense of curiosity obviously overcoming her. "You've met him? What's he like?" Patrick nose scrunched up in thought. "He's not too bad. He's definitely a Guardian, with that stereotypical 'holier than thou' thing going on. But he's a hard worker, and he's all about it. Never takes a break, the fool." She sighed once she heard this, her head resting in one of her hands. "That doesn't make this any easier either…"

Patrick smiled, patting her on the back reassuringly. "No. But it makes it more fun." At this, he sent her a wink and began to walk ahead of her, skipping. She followed quickly, smiling. Of course, speak of the devil and he shall appear, yes?

"Yo, whachu doin' here, ya bloke?" a voice asked from behind them. Both spirits turned to see the great Easter Rabbit himself, Bunnymund. Patrick smiled, reaching a hand out to grab Bunny's extended paw, giving it a strong shake. "Business. North asked us to inspire some new ideas since he doesn't want Easter to beat him out. Apparently you're putting up one hell of a fight," Patrick said with a certain kind of ease. He then showed a face of mock worry. "Don't tell him I told ya all that, all right?" Bunny smiled in appreciation of this fact and nodded.

"So," Bunnymund started, turning to New Years, "Who's that?" Patrick shrugged, waving her off as if she was nothing. "Spirit of New Years. She's pretty into what's going on with the humans and such, so she was brought in. So was Pumpkin and Valentine. Something about those two knowing how to appeal to the older generations." Bunnymund nodded, totally eating this lie up. He turned to New Years and smiled. He held out his hand in a friendly handshake, giving her a polite nod. Patrick couldn't help but notice the fact that Bunny didn't give her a once over, nor did he attempt to flirt.

Either this man was gay, or this man was an idiot.

New Years gave him a flirty smile and winked. "Pleasure to meet you, Bunny. Spirit of New Years. Call me New if you wish!" Bunnymund smiled in return, nodding. "If that's whachu want, Sheila." New Years nodded, still smiling. "If you don't mind me asking, where's this new Guardian? I'm quite curious to see if he's as important as everyone makes him out to be."

Bunnymund shrugged. "I think the snowflake is in his room. I can take you lot if you'd like." New Years nodded. "Yes please!" He smiled and turned back around, waving for them to follow. "His room is actually at the very end of this hall. Surprised y'all didn't see it. It's cold as hell down there. Try not to go to close, myself," He looked over to New Years, "Why do you wanna see the idiot anyways?" New Years shrugged, inwardly smirking at the Pooka's seemingly innocent curiosity. "Curiosity killed the party girl. Lots of horror movies about it. Didn't ya know?" Bunny rolled his eyes, most likely realizing the pure, undiluted idiocy this girl possessed. After a few seconds of comfortable silence, New Years spoke again.

"What can you tell us about Jack Frost?" New Years asked, her head cocked to the side in mock-innocence. Bunnymund shrugged, not turning around. "He's an idiot. But he's decent. A real trouble maker, that one." New Years nodded diligently, as if this cleared up everything. Patrick continued to send her confused looks, wondering why she was asking so many questions.

"Well, Sheila, Pat, here we are!" Bunny said abruptly, pointing to a door that had already begun to frost over. Bunny didn't get too close to it. As he walked away, he tossed a glance back at the pair as they waved him off. As soon as he was out of sight- and out of mind –Patrick turned on New Years.

"What the hell was that?" he hissed, his hands winding into her hair. Patrick leaned, glaring viciously at the white haired girl in front of him. His lips were pulled back in a vicious snarl, his eyes flashing a dangerous shade of orange. Warm breath was flowing against New Years pale cheeks. In any other situation, it would be hot.

In a weak attempt to not look terrified, she shook him off. Flicking her hair over her shoulder, trying to look casual, she looked down her nose at him. "I was getting information. You were doing a fucking _fantastic_ job, I just couldn't let you steal _all_ of the credit," she snarled, venom dripping from every word. Patrick rolled his eyes. "You could have let something on!"

New Years scoffed, tossing her hands up. "How in god's name would we be able to let on something? I had to sound interested so I could see if Bunny would get jealous! Note that he didn't mention anything about his personality, nor his physical appearance! He doesn't want anyone to see anything!"

"No way in hell! He does not like him! You're seeing this because you're scared of North!" Patrick shouted. New Years recoiled, flushing. Patrick immediately realized his mistake and reached out a hand, as if to make amends. "Fuck you," New Years hissed, slapping his hand away, "I can make them fall in love without Valentine's help! I _know."_

Patrick immediately realized that he had not only offended New Years as a person, he had offended her as a spirit. She was the first spirit to exist. She had lived _centuries_ without any other spirit to support her. Humans had treated her horribly until the past decade, so why would she suddenly be scared of fucking _Santa Clause?_ Especially now, of all moments?

With a slow breath, New Years turned to look at the door. Without further hesitation, she knocked on the door, almost breaking to poor slab of wood down. "Open the fucking door!" she shrieked, kicking it for good measure.

"I'm coming! Jesus Christ Tooth, are you on your-" Jack Frost opened the door to come toe to toe with the second coldest spirit known to the planet. New Years was glaring viciously, looking ready to kill. Jack felt himself frost over, gulping in worry for his wellbeing.

"Hello Frost," she said with a devious smirk, an eyebrow arched delicately. Jack wanted to die, being so close to her. "H-hey New Years," he said casually, trying not to sound afraid. Inside though, he was almost shitting himself. He peeked over her shoulder and saw the rumored insane embodiment of luck and St. Patrick's day. "Oh hell no," Jack muttered, causing New Years to snort.

"We aren't gonna hurt ya. We're here to help you," she laughed, smiling. Jack narrowed his eyes, obviously suspicious. The two of the four most dangerous spirits in existence had come to his door, neither looking oh too happy. New Years shrugged and shoved him out of the way, stepping into the chilled room. Patrick followed suit, somewhat smiling in a halfhearted apology.

"What do you want?" Jack hissed, attempting (and failing) to sound intimdating. New Years snorted and flopped down onto his blue sheeted bed, enjoying the feel of cold wrap around her as she burrowed into the sheets. Patrick shrugged and gestured for him to close the door. Doing so, Jack pressed himself against it, making sure to face the awkward duo.

"Okay, now tell me," he half ordered, half pleaded. New Years emitted a low moan from the sheets of Jack's bed, a gesture that permitted Patrick to speak. "North sent us to help you." Jack scoffed, obviously not believeing him. "He wants us to help you with Bunny."

Jack immediately collapsed to the ground, hyperventilating. New Years pulled herself out of his bed as Patrick rushed over to help him. "Yep," she sang, her feet swinging from the bed side, "He's Santa, dumb ass. He knows everything that you could ever want from Christmas, as long as you believe." Jack glanced up, eyes wide. Patrick nodded, sympathetically patting his back. He stepped away as Jack sharply stood up, staring at the ground.

It was quiet for a few minutes, Jack's heavy breathing the only thing keeping the room from being eerily quiet. New Years finally sighed, puffing air into her cheeks. "Do you want our help or-"

"Make him love me," Jack said, a certain determination in his eyes.

**A/N: I actually really like this… But I wish I could have described Jack better toward the end though…**


	3. Little May You Know

**A/N: I'm just going to continue from where I stopped last chapter. This dedicated to **

**Anonylnk**

**Elvesknightren**

**Briggsie**

**Straw-hat Monkey D. Luffy**

**WickedRocksSoMuch**

**Pooka Spirit**

**And the two guests who reviewed! It means a lot to me that people continue to support me, even though there have only been two chapters!**

**AND JUST SO YOU KNOW the more you review, the faster I write. I do this because it lets me know how many people like my stories, so I can prevent myself from disappointing them. If I only have ten reviews, I don't give a shit. But if I have fifteen or twenty, then I feel like I should work to improve myself.**

**Just saying.**

New Years grinned like the Cheshire. "Good. Because we were just pretending to give you a choice!" Jack scoffed. The older spirit continued to amuse him. "I don't believe my heart is giving me a choice." She smiled and nodded. "Well, let's go get Pumpkin and Valen-"

"The hell?!" Jack shrieked, taken aback, "The entire group is here?!" Patrick nodded, dumb founded. "Yeah. Is that bad?" he questioned. The leprechaun looked between the pair, head cocked to the side. New Years let out an un-lady like snort, shaking her head. Her white hair spilled over her smirk, looking at her knees. "We have a bad reputation," she stated simply, smiling. Patrick looked between the pair, bewildered. "Why?"

Jack stared, dumfounded. New Years gestured for Jack to remain quiet. Patrick, though quite the problem, often did not know what he was doing. Yes, he had ruined countries, had torn apart romances, had killed hundreds, but it had all been in good fun to him. He never thought of the humans as living, breathing _beings. _They were more like his favorite toys, the kind that moved and talked. His innocence was both terrifying and beautiful. "Don't worry about it, sweetie," she turned on Jack, glaring, "Yes, the entire group is here. And they're supposed to help you as well. While Patrick and Valentine get to work on Bunny, Pumpkin and I get to play with you!" Her announcement was new to him, but seemed to be basic information to them.

"Well, where are they?" Jack sighed, exasperated. New Years shrugged, nuzzling back into his sheets. "You know," she mumbled through cotton, "How 'bout y'all go found them, and I'll stay here. Someone's gotta keep an eye out for Bunny, right?" Patrick rolled his eyes. He quietly gestured for Jack to follow him out of the room and leave the elder spirit to her own devices.

"How is she gonna keep an eye out for him if she's…?" Jack questioned. Patrick shook his head. "That girl is fucking insane. Like hell I know. Nor do I care. Let's just look for sis and that whore. I wanna get this done…" Patrick obviously didn't like Valentine, but seemed close to New Years. He didn't know a lot about any spirits other than the guardians, so it felt nice for him to speak face-to-face with one of the strangest, most eccentric sprite known to animism. The frost sprite tilted his head to the side as they began to walk down the hallway. "Who's your big sis?"

Patrick gave a toothy grin. "Pumpkin! The one and only, spirit of Halloween! She was my sister in our past lives! We grew up in Celtic Ireland," he explained. Jack nodded. "Then how did you guys die?" The leprechaun's smile immediately faded. He didn't stop walking, his pace didn't slow. Yet, his movements became more unwilling, his body caving in on itself as if in protection, his hands going into the pockets of his too-tight jeans.

"When Pumpkin was human, she was named Phoebe. The name is actually based off the Greek word for terror. Little fun fact for ya… She was fifteen, I was seventeen. It was the day before I was supposed to leave for my rite of passage. Celtic thing, ya know?" he looked back at Jack to see if he was still paying attention, and nodded in approval at the sight of the sprite nodding in time with his words. "We were gonna meet up for a tryst in the woods before I left. Romance like that was okay, whoever the goddess willed us to be with and all… Crazy shit, looking back… Thing is, she never showed up. Course I was gonna get worried, right?

"So, I went to look for her, and found her in a few minutes. First, I thought she wandered off the path and fell. Then I saw all the blood and the creep over her. It was this English boy, one who had asked for sanctuary, claiming he was 'bout to be burned by some Christians. He was apparently the son of a protestant, sent away just as some Catholic came into control… His name was Jack too. Thought he found her and was gonna go for help, the fool I was. Then I catch this creepy look in his eyes, almost feral. He ran, covered in blood. Phoebe had been almost gutted, was chokin' on her own blood and everything. Didn't get to even hit the bastard.

"Her internals were hanging out, covering her like it was some kind of lacy gown. I honestly didn't know our insides were blue and looked like albino sausages… Can't eat the stuff now…" Patrick chuckled wiping a stray tear that had begun to leak. "Yet, as she was dying, she kept smiling and laughing. Scared the hell out of me, it did. Also gave me too much hope. I thought she might have recovered. Fool I was. She kept telling me she loved me and how I looked so silly, crying. She apologized for getting the white dress I just bought her all dirty, but insisted it look so pretty in red and blue. When she finally died, she leaned up to kiss me. Was just a tad too short, and dropped down like a sack of rocks.

"I cried for hours. I cried until her body started to smell, until I was surrounded by the blood that was seeping into the ground… I watched her transform too. She used to be a brunette, the girl. Her hair kinda grew out, fading into red. The brown hair crumbled into dust almost, flying away. When her eyes flew open, right before she disappeared, they changed from green to yellow. I thought a demon had come over me… When I tried to touch her, she was gone. I never believed in certain spirits… Things like Cupid or Santa or even Jack Frost, so of course I couldn't see her…"

Jack's heart felt hollow at the story. He couldn't imagine loving someone he loved, especially family. He had only recently got back his memories, and wasn't willing to think of what it must have been like for his sister and mother after he died. "Did you ever find Jack?" the younger spirit asked. Patrick nodded. "Saw him in town, next day. Blamed me for the whole thing, said I threw the body into the goddess' lake. Exiled immediately, sent out into the woods I was. Got news of his death and the fact that he confessed to killing her, hoping to make amends with the goddess. Mother and father wanted me home immediately. Didn't go back…"

"How did you die?" Jack asked. Patrick smirked. "I'll tell you when you're older." Before he could protest, he gestured toward a door that was shut, holding back a hell of a lot of noise. "Obviously Pumpkin and Valentine's room. Can't you hear the screaming?" To emphasize this point, Valentine came storming out, screaming something out vegetables and vampires. She glared at Patrick and gestured wildly into the room. "See if you can handle that wild bitch! We are switching rooms!"

"New Years is in Jack's room!" Patrick called after her. "Fuck you!" she shrieked before she ran off. The leprechaun huffed, peeking into the room. Jack heard him mutter something along the lines of 'psychotic whore' before looking to his sister. Pumpkin sat on one of the full sized beds, covered in orange goop. She looked ready to kill someone, her eyes watering. Patrick laughed and walked over to her, running a hand through her once-red hair. "Love, you look a little dirty."

She glared at him, tears threatening to spill. "Shut the hell up! It's that stupid whore's fault!" a handful of tears raced down Pumpkin's cheeks, her brows furrowing. Patrick smiled. "Care to tell me what happened?" " She thought my pumpkin was cute and tried to make it a 'boyfriend'! I told her pumpkins don't need love and she insisted, so I tried to block her, but that only pissed her off and apparently 'changed the purpose of the spell'. I hate her!" she shrieked. Patrick snickered, pressing his lips to her nose. "Seems like you've had a rough day. I'll ask a yeti to clean this up. You go take a shower, m'kay? Jackie and me'll still be here when you're done." She nodded and went to the bathroom, wiping pumpkin off her wings in the process.

Patrick waited until he heard the door lock to snap his fingers. In a second, all of the pumpkin was gone. Jack stared at him, wide eyed for a moment. Patrick shrugged, smiling. "Best part about being the embodiment of luck. I sure as hell have a lot of it. Just don't tell Pumpkin. She'll figure out that I use it on everything." Jack nodded. The room, when not covered in slime, was actually very nice. The walls were an icy shade of blue, the beds white and neat with blue embroidered pillows. The floor was a light colored wood, with only a carpet next to each bed, matching the walls. Jack smiled at the presences of his favorite color on everything in the room.

In only a few minutes, Pumpkin was back in her normal, clean attire, sitting close to Patrick, both smiling at Jack. Her face seemed to want to split in two, the way she grinned. She took his hand and shook it a few times until finally giving in and hugging him. "It's so nice to meet you!" she exclaimed, as if she heard people talk about him often. She didn't seem like the psychotic, dangerous spirit she so often heard about. She seemed like the ditzy younger sister that everyone was always helping, always correcting. "I can't wait to work with you! I have so many ideas!" she started giggle. Jack smiled and nodded, feeling almost like an over pampered doll, the way she continuously eyed over his lean body.

She pulled a notebook out from god knows where and began to flip through the pages. She apparently had found what she was looking for because she almost threw it at Jack before squealing into Patrick's shirt. The squeal sent shivers up Jack's spine… The scream was like Baby Tooth and her friends, and how they always chased him, shrieking.

The list was very nicely written, the top reading _JACKXBUNNY IS NOW CANON. H_e assumed she was a fangirl. This list listed every possible way he could get Bunny to love him, or hell, even _chase after him._ _Ode to Bunny, Direct confrontation, Love letters… _Each idea came from varying time lines, all original, all familiar. _Subtle confrontation, Get a friend to ask, Become a pole dancer…_

As he looked over the list, he stopped at one that brought a smile to his face. Being a master of tricks and jokes, the idea sent shivers down his spine. He could just see Bunny writhing, screaming and yelling at Jack. He could have been a masochist, the way he was excited so see Bunny pounding him. "Can we do this one?" he questioned, showing the notebook to the odd couple. Both smiled, nodding.

_Jealousy. _

Bunny was going to hit him…. And it was going to hurt.

**A/N: I'm not the biggest fan of this…. But you're getting a feel for all of the characters… Right?**


	4. Pumpkin's Plan

**A/N: I am absolutely loving the reaction I am getting! I have more reviews than I could have hoped for, and that encourages me to keep writing! Thank you all! At the moment, I am attempting to build characters, relationships, and evil plan ideas, so the next will hopefully be the last chapter for character outlines…**

Jack suddenly lost interest in the plan.

Pumpkin had taken control almost immediately, her ideas flowing out like a never ending stream of fan girl and _feels _(whatever the hell that was). "And you can pretend to love him, and Bunny will realize you're gay, and he'll either realize he loves you, or that he can finally tell you he loves you, then he'll drag you to North's workshop and throw you over a table, pulling off your pants, then he'll let you see his-"

"God dammit Pumpkin, we ain't trying to scare the boy!" Patrick protested before she could get too detailed. She flushed and nodded, looking at her shoes. "Sorry…" she giggled. Patrick huffed before turning to Jack, smiling slightly. "Are you okay with all of this? Minus what Pumpkin said at the very end, of course." Jack frosted, but nodded.

Patrick was to be his boyfriend. Or, pretend to be his boyfriend. Jack's goal was to make it obvious that he was sexually comfortable, flamboyantly gay, and an obvious uke (another fan girl term, Jack assumed). Patrick seemed to have no complaints, simply commented that he 'would be getting lucky again,' which resulted in being slapped by Pumpkin.

The female spirit seemed to have no problems with this, even proposing the idea herself. Jack didn't know if this was because she enjoyed homosexuality in the making or wanted Patrick out of her hair. Probably an unhealthy combination of both. "So it's settled! Patrick, suck on Jack's face whenever Bunny or Tooth is around! Jack will lightly reject him whenever Bunny is near and toss him hopeful glances! This will plant a seed of doubt in Bunny's brain, concerning him and Jack's relationship, thus invoking a dramatic love confession!"

Jack coughed at the long instructions that mainly involved him being in love. "Why does it have to be around Tooth?" he questioned. Pumpkin snorted, as if the answer was obvious. "Tooth is one of Bunny's best friends. She is always giggling, and loves any form of yaoi or slash. She comes to conventions with me a lot!" The sprite paled (if that's possible) at the thought of his mother figure squealing at every homosexual male she saw, wanting to watch him go down on another man.

Jack turned to Patrick. "Do we start now?" he questioned weakly. Patrick smirked, an arm wrapping around Jack's waist. "Of course, sweet heart. Now kiss me," he flirted, nearing the sprite's mouth. Pumpkin began to squeal wildly as Patrick closed in on Jack's mouth.

"Hey, Frost Bite, North was just wondering if-" Bunny, entering without knocking, witness Patrick pushing Jack further into his seat, straddling him and gyrating on him in the most inappropriate ways possible. As Jack moaned at Patrick's teeth on his bottom lip, Bunny's eyes widened, darting between the two boys. Jack pushed away Patrick and nodded, his face paler than ever before. "Later Bunny," he croaked, before looking to Patrick, who was now creating a decent sized hickey on his shoulder. Bunny only nodded and closed the door as he left.

Jack immediately pushed Patrick off of him. "You knew he was coming! You should have told me!" he cried out, frost visible on his cheeks and nose. Patrick scoffed. "I would never have tricked you like that! I actually had no idea, whatsoever!" he looked over to Pumpkin, whom of which was still smiling and giggling, "Though I do have spectacular timing, right darling?" Pumpkin nodded.

"So much tension when Bunny walked in! The writer is probably going to be pissed because she just inadvertently made this story a lot shorter than she wanted!" Pumpkin squeal, breaking the fourth wall in the process of her fangirling. Patrick snorted, sitting up. "I don't see how this is going to work…" he muttered, ruffling Jack's hair. Pumpkin sighed, shaking her head in disappointment.

"You don't get it, dumb ass!" she hissed, smacking the back of her brother's head, "Bunny feels protective of Jack and seems to think of him as his own. Whether this is sexual or familial, that is yet to be discovered. While Valentine is awakening these feelings in Bunny, you will work to make Bunny feel confused on the matter of telling Jack. This will help us create tension! Then, Bunny will 'accidentally' walk in on you and me being all romantic and straight! Thus, creating Bunny's opportunity to plow him into a wall!"

Patrick sighed at his sister's antics, placing a kiss on her forehead. "I'm going to go let New Years know that I've found you. Give Jack his _edge"_ Patrick said this word the way North had, "And be sure to make him look kissable." Patrick winked. "I don't want to be sucking on the face of some nun."

Jack frosted, blushing as Patrick waved. Once the door was closed, a sharp hand connected with his face. There was a loud pop in the air, and Jack suddenly felt himself collide with the floor. Pumpkin stood, her left hand resting against her opposite shoulder, obviously rubbing it in pain. "I don't give flying fuck if this is for your trying to get Bunny, or if you think it's fun, but you take Patrick from me," her voice suddenly froze, the venom in it colder than any lake Jack had touched, "I will make your life a living hell. I am the spirit of fear for a reason, Frost."

Pumpkin took a deep breath and reached her hand out to Jack, who lay frozen (no pun intended) on the floor. "With that being said, I have no problem helping you. But Patrick is mine…" she sighed, her hands playing with her hair. Then her eyes widened. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I'll zone out and just get all…" she was attempting to explain whatever she thought just happened, her hands spastically flying about. With a weak huff, she smiled. "I guess it's multiple personalities. If I lose focus, I'll turn into your worst night mare…"

Jack shook his head, the information clogging up his brain. "So what do I fear?" he questioned. Pumpkin shrugged. "Like hell I know. All I know is you have a fear. Now, I must find it out." She shrugged at this. "Anyways, time to dress you up." Her hands latched to Jack's arm, dragging him into the bathroom. She sat him on the toilet cover, and pulled at his sweat shirt. "Strip."

Jack flushed but nodded, fully aware of the girl who would soon be critiquing his figure. As he pulled it off, Pumpkin gasped. Jack wasn't sure why she did, but refused to meet her eyes. "Where did you get those scars and bruises?" she sighed. Jack shook his head. "The scars are from my idiocy as a kid. I did a lot of stupid shit when I was around my sister and had a tendency to get hurt. The bruises," he huffed with a gesture of his hand, "Aren't bruises. These are actually my organs, unfunctioning and frozen in a permanent state of depressing."

Pumpkin nodded. "Maybe… Maybe we could use this to our advantage…" she mumbled. Before he could ask what she was talking again. "How good are you at swimming?" she questioned. Jack shook his head violently. "No. Just no," he snapped. Pumpkin smiled. "Good," she muttered, her hands going to her chin.

As she murmured about some ridiculously planned… plan, she rifled through the under of the sink, pulling out an extensive amount of makeup and hair products. At the sight of eyeliner and hair gel, Jack was halfway out of the bathroom, shrieking for someone to save him. Of course, his cries remained unanswered, probably by the orders of that damned North.

Pumpkin grabbed his hair, pulling him back onto his perch. "Sit. Don't move, or it _will_ hurt, and no matter how much you scream, I _will not stop."_ Jack shivered, involuntarily, and felt a chill spread through him. It didn't surprise him that this was the spirit of fear.

._._._._._._._.

Valentine burst through Jack's room and threw herself alongside New Year, shrieking into a pillow. New Years unburied herself from the pillows, looking to see the red head shaking with rage. "Pumpkin piss you off?" the white haired girl questioned, her eyes blurry from sleep. Valentine lets out a slur of shrieks, but nods. New Years tries not to snort, instead burrowing again. Once Valentine's fit was finished, the redhead was unconscious.

New Years cautiously uncovered herself to view the younger spirit. She was asleep. Her breathing was shallow, her cheeks flushed, and her eyes continuously fluttered, as if this was a natural habit for her. New Years knew this was actually a sign of night terrors, like the ones she got when she was little.

"What's the little slut dreaming about?" she wondered aloud, her voice hushed. She turned on her side, running her hand through the girl's hair. Looking closely at her face, she didn't see a lot of makeup on her. For some reason, she always pictured the girl with far too much concealer on for her own good. The closest to makeup Valentine was wearing was the spearmint chap stick she could smell off of her.

"Natural beauty, huh?" New Years muttered, "Maybe you aren't as mental as you look." She sat up, stretching. Carefully rising off the bed, she tucked the blankets around the younger girl, and left. Outside the door, Patrick stood against the wall, playing with his top hat. "Valentine is giving Jack is dues. They're in our room. I'm gonna go do what I was told," he informed. New Years nodded, smirking at the idea of makeup-ing Jack Frost.

"Valentine in there?" he questioned, nodding at Jack's room. New Years nodded. "Passed out after a few bits of her screaming about Valentine. I swear, those two act like their four," she giggled, "I'd leave her be." New Years was prepared to walk past Patrick toward her job, when Patrick's hand wrapped around her wrist.

"You love her."

New Years turned to Patrick, eye brows rising. "You sure you got the right girl, genius? I don't have time for the shit," she shook her head, proud of her snide comment. "She's nice to look at. But I don't even remember feeling love. Thousands of years I've been around, and not once have I felt it. I don't believe it."

"That's a dangerous thing to say," Patrick snapped. "You want her to end up like Cupid and Jack-O-Lantern? She'd be gone by the end of the month, you keep saying loads like that." New Years shrugged, feeling a quiet sense of guilt flooding through her. "She isn't just love, dumb ass. Keep in mind, she also is sin and the holiday itself." The orangette shrugged, looking down the hall way. "Doesn't mean it don't hurt like a hell. Knife through the gut, that bit is. Just watch out how you word those bits. Could kill a girl like that."

New Years nodded, looking at her feet. "I think I'd know that, out of everyone here."

**A/N: Took to long to write. Not even that good _ But I still am paving the road for romance. I haven't done too much planning for this story, so I guess I gotta just keep swimming~! Lol. Soooo Imma stop talking before my stupidity catches yall… Or yall catch it. Whatever comes first.**


	5. Hipster

**A/N: SOOO NOW THAT SCHOOL IS OVER~! My updates will be a lot more frequent, so you guys won't be sitting on the edges of your seats for another two months… Though, I must say that I'm surprised I got reviews after such a long break. Thank you all so much! And I must thank Ebru Raveniz Gunduz Lestrange for being so beautiful and helping me with this! Thank you~! Now go read, my lovelies~!**

"Knock knock, mother fuckers!"

New Years cracked open the door to the bathroom she knew Jack and Pumpkin were in, expecting to find a tied down Jack and maniacal Pumpkin. Instead, she saw Pumpkin smearing on a pale (but normal) skin tone to Jack's cheek, the rest of his body looking almost human. She had covered his dark circles and his hair was pinned back, allowing her to freely touch his face.

Close enough.

"So, I didn't know we were turning Frost gay. I thought it was just Bunny," New Years joked, snickering at her poorly made joke. She could see Jack glare at her from the corner of his eyes, but she received no reaction from Pumpkin. "Whatcha gonna do to his hair?" she asked, hoping for conversation. Pumpkin shrugged. "I was gonna leave it up to you, if you want."

Letting out an ecstatic squeal, New Years sat herself at Jack's feet. By the looks of things, Pumpkin was trying to make him look human. At least, as human as you can look, flying around with white hair. New Years began to dig through Pumpkin's suitcase of a makeup kit, pulling out hairsprays and gels. She laughed as Jack flinched at the sight. "Don't worry Frost. When we're done, you'll be completely sex worthy! Fair enough?" she joked.

Jack huffed, glaring at the two girls. "You know, I don't see why Bunny is going to be turned on by some drag queen wanna-be." Pumpkin snorted. "You won't look like a drag queen. I'm amazing with makeup. It's a part of my holiday~!" New Years nodded. "And I'm awesome. So shut the fuck up. Pumpkin, pass me the blue eye shadow." As soon as a palate of blue landed in New Year's lap, she began to run water over it, rubbing it into the eye shadows.

New Years quickly washed her hands, though this proved difficult seeing as she was still sitting on the floor, and stood up, taking her haul of hair products with her. She first smeared hair gel over the part of his, forcing it to stand up. She then sprayed it up to a perfect standing position. Using the gel still on her hands, she made the rest stand up, concave against the center of his hair.

As Pumpkin then began to add a slight blush to Jack's cheeks, New Years took the blue palate she soaked and began to take strands of Jack's hair, shading them different shades of pale blue. Each shade blended perfectly into one another, forcing her to stare and find where one color ended, and another began.

Pumpkin had just begun to add a light, grey eye shadow when she looked to his hair and squealed. "It looks amazing! But don't forget to put on another thick coat of hairspray or that will all wash off in a heartbeat!" New Years nodded, spraying down the sides before discarding the can again. Pumpkin pulled away from Jack and began to smirk. "Oh god, I would jump your bones right now boy. Now, we just need to dress him up _real nice."_

"Oh god I changed my mind! I'd rather be alone than- NO. NOT THAT! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Meanwhile~!

"Valentine, get out of there right now!"

"No!"

"You can't hide in there forever!"

"Yes I can!"

"When did you even wake up?"

"Go away!"

"Why are you in there!? We have work to do!"

"I don't wanna!"

Patrick sighed, his hand resting on the door. It took all of his patience to not break open the door and force Valentine to take a few doses of reality. And he was not known for his patience. "Please let this work," he muttered, his hand going for the knob. He let out a silent prayer before twisting the knob. He sighed. No such luck.

"Do you really think you can out smart me?" Valentine snickered through the door. "Nothing is more powerful than the force of love! And I am love!" Patrick rolled his eyes, despite not having any witnesses for the action. "You aren't love, you dolt," he muttered. Then his eyes widened. Love.

"Yes I am!" Valentine protested, banging on the door for emphasis. "No you aren't!" Patrick yelled. _I'm so sorry for this, Valentine._ "You can't be love because love doesn't exist!" A knife couldn't have cut through the silence in the air. Patrick could barely hear Valentine's breathing. _Apparently that wasn't enough._ "Love doesn't exist! No one can be loved! So what's the point of you being here!?"

A shriek could be heard from the other side of the door, followed by a strangled gasp and crashing. Patrick quickly got frantic, banging on the door. "Open the door, Valentine!" "No!" she screamed, slapping the door weakly. "Get the fuck away from me!" Patrick banged on the door, twisting the handle furiously. It didn't even budge. _How the hell is she still this strong? It sounds like hell in there._

"You're such a useless spirit!" he screamed in frustration, "You can't make love! You ruined Pumpkin and mine's lives! You can't even keep couples together! You screwing up everything you do is proof enough that **love doesn't exist!"** The force of those words was enough for blood to splatter against the floor, quickly seeping under the door. Let out another shout, Patrick threw himself shoulder first into the door. It banged open, revealing Valentine, laying against the side of the bathtub.

The entire bathroom was red. The front of her dress was dyed a nasty shade of crimson, only worsening as she furiously scrubbed at them with the palm of her hands. Next to her was a bottle of ketchup and a fast food bag.

"You fucking whore!" Patrick yelled, pulling at his hair. She snorted, shrugging. "You were the one who wanted to kill me. Just remember that it doesn't do a damn thing to me unless you mean it. Though I did feel a little ping somewhere in there. Was it when you called me _useless,"_ she began to glare, "Or when you claimed I _ruined_ your lives? Keep in mind, I'm the reason either one of you is a spirit." Patrick rolled his eyes, scoffing. "Like hell."

"So, now that you got that out of your system, what do you want?"

AND THEN SHE SAID-

Now, this is what New Years was expecting.

Jack was now tied to the bathroom door handle with Pumpkin's stockings. If Bunny saw him now, he would never let him live it down. Of course, if the plans went right- which has to happen, or this will be a very lame story – then Bunny will be the one tying him up.

Pumpkin had already laid out a white v-neck that was meant to show off Jack's lack-of-abs, while New Years demanded for Jack to wear a pair of black skinnies to see the outline of his… Well, he wouldn't describe himself like that.

Where the hell were they getting these clothes?!

"Jack~!" Pumpkin called from the other side of the room. Jack looked up from the ground to the Pumpkin, who was holding up a leather jacket that looked five sizes too big for him and black work boots. Next to her, New Years held a blue wind breaker and matching toms, with a beanie. He looked between the two of them before closing his eyes and banging on the door.

"Two bangs! He wants my choice!" New Years cheered. "That was obviously five bangs!" Pumpkin protested, "That means he wants my shoes, your jacket, and no beanie!" Jack looked up, almost giving himself whiplash. "How the hell did you figure that out?" he snapped. She shrugged. "I'm your worst night mare. Now I just need to figure out what that is…"

New Years strolled over to where Jack sat, undoing his metaphorical chains. "Go put it on. We'll wait outside." With a lot of complaining from Pumpkin, that did as New Years said they would, leaving Jack to his own devices. He looked at himself in the mirror, unsure if he should have been pleased with his appearance.

He looked human. Mostly. The blotches on his abdomen weren't visible anymore, and he didn't look like a corpse anymore, thanks to Pumpkin. His eyes looked bright, almost well rested. He liked the touch of normality she gave to him.

His hair was painted so many different shades of blue, almost forcing him to think they were the same. He could have stared at it for hours, trying to find what was where. Maybe that's why New Years did it the way she did. To catch people's attention.

He quickly put on the shirt and hoodie, smiling at the causality of the pieces together. It felt like a new version of himself. Not different, just improved. He didn't know if he liked this version better or not. Jack slipped into the skinny jeans, sagging them so he could feel his hips. _Watch these be girl's skinny jeans._ Huffing, he slipped into the work boots and laced them.

Jack stared at his reflection for a moment for a second before hitting the metaphorical bump of realization.

"Oh Christ I look like a hipster."

**A/N: yep. Just saying, Jack's fear is SO important that it lack's amusement. If you figure it out, you get a metaphorical cookie.**

**New favorite word? Metaphorical.**


	6. Poof

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY! I left my state and I won't be going back for a while, and I'm visiting family so it's hard to update… But now that everything has settled down, I might be able to catch up on the due updates… And just so you know, I don't hate Tooth and this isn't meant to make her look bad. Everyone sticks their feet in their mouth occasionally. Except Sandy.**

"Get the fuck out of that room or I will break down this door and pull you out, dressed or not!"

Jack rolled his eyes at New Years' cheek, pulling at the collar of his shirt. He didn't like how low it was anymore…

Just as Jack was about to turn around and leave, the door snapped open, New Years holding a bobby pin and a toothpick. "Get out, now," she huffed with a glare. Pumpkin stood behind her, and hand at her mouth in a shallow attempt to cover up her giggles. "I tried to stop her," she said with a smile, feigning innocence. "No you didn't," Jack joked, shooting one last look at the mirror.

"Bitch, you look fabulous. Now, go out there and work for your man," New Years said with a smirk. Both girls stood at the side of the door frame, waving their arms dramatically at the hall. Jack smiled and followed their gestures, stepping out into the hall. He turned to face the two girls, bowing dramatically. They clapped, stepping out with him and closing the door.

Jack turned and was about to walk down the hallway when he spotted a flurry of green, purple and gold. "Fuck!" he cursed, hiding behind Pumpkin. "What?" she asked, eyes wide, looking around frantically. She then noticed Tooth and began to wave wildly. "Hey! Tooth! Long time no see!"

Tooth turned, a look of pure horror crossing her face before she hid it behind a shaky smile. "Oh… Pumpkin!" she paled when she noticed New Years next to her. "And New Years… It's great to see you!" New Years rolled her eyes. "We aren't here to fuck shit up, as tempting as that might be. We're helping old man Clause with Christmas. He's milking us for toy ideas."

Tooth seemed to visibly relax at this, her smile a little more real. "I'm sorry…" she said, obviously slightly ashamed, "It's only… You're reputations…" Pumpkin smiled, curtsying. She was about to say something when the Fairy noticed Jack hiding behind the Celtic spirit's skirt. "What the hell are you doing?" she asked, her brows furrowed. "And sweet Mim, what are you wearing?"

Jack felt his body grow colder, his eyes staring at the floor. Pumpkin let out an indignant huff, glaring. "We dressed him up, played with his. Why? Do you have a problem with it?" Tooth held up her hands in defense. "No! He doesn't look bad! It's just different…" New Years hissed, "Well, different isn't bad. He looks good to me. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have somewhere to go." Before Jack could protest, he was dragged away, giving Tooth only a wave.

Pumpkin and New Years stomped ahead of him, both muttering about the 'damn fairy queen'. He assumed that meant they didn't want to be spoken to. As they trudged on, he glanced at their surroundings. It seemed like they were going to the Globe, to its main floor. The floor was enormous, so it was the center of everything. Every hall led to it, by some extent.

"Why are we going to the Globe?" Jack asked curiously. "He did not just ask that question," New Years muttered. Pumpkin snorted. "We didn't dress you up for nothing. We already said you needed to work for your man. Did you think we were playing?" Jack shook his head, staring at the ground. Obviously not safe to talk quite yet.

"'Ey! Whacha doin' to Frost Bite? Tooth just wen' down tha hall, mutterin' bout him dressin' like a-" "Oh, Bunny! There you are!" New Years shouted, waving him down the hall. "Fuck me…" Jack muttered, pressing the back of his hand to his forehead. "That's Patrick's job now," Pumpkin replied bitterly. Jack winced. Poor choice of words.

"Where's tha little Snowflake?" Bunny asked, hands on his hips. "Oooh, Sassy Easter Bunny doesn't trust us?" Pumpkin snorted, grinning wickedly. "No, I trust ya sheilas. I don' trust ya together." Pouting, New Years stepped forward and wrapped an arm around Bunny's wide shoulders. "There are three people here, darling. And old man Clause only invited his terrible four."

Bunny threw a glance at Jack, eyebrows raised. "Frost bite?" Jack waved sheepishly, smiling. "Hey, Kangaroo…" The Easter spirit glanced between the two female spirits, eyes wide. "What tha hell did ya do to him? He looks like'a poof!" Pumpkin and New Years winced, glancing at Jack. He was staring at the ground, fists clenched. "Well, if he's a poof, so am I!"  
Jack turned and came nose-to-nose with Patrick. Jack gasped, which gave his 'boyfriend' the chance to plant a wet kiss in Jack's mouth. Patrick's eyes fluttered shut, so Jack assumed he should do the same. Patrick placed a slim hand on Jack's thigh, bringing it up so it wrapped around his leg.

The kiss was too awkward. Both of them were trying too hard, and it was especially awkward to kiss someone like this in public. When they pulled away, there was a string of spit between them and it made Jack want to gag. Praying no one noticed, Jack pressed a light kiss to Patrick before pulling away.

Pumpkin had her head buried in New Years neck, obviously trying not to scream in delight. New Years herself was blushing wildly, glancing between Pumpkin and Patrick, confused about the state of their relationship. Jack risked a glance at Bunny, trying his hardest to look desperate and empty. _Please, see me the way I see you._

He saw Bunny, his ears pressed back against his skull. His eyes were narrowed and Jack could only assume that Bunny was disgusted. He felt himself turn blue, stepping back from Patrick. "I need to go speak to North," he muttered, rushing down the hall past everyone.

As Jack retreated, Bunny turned his eyes to the trio in front of him. "Wha' just happened and why should I not kill tha lot of ya?" he hissed, glaring. New Years held her hands up defensively. "I don't know and I don't care. Not my problem, bro," she said, laid back and amused. Bunny glared at the other two, causing them to shiver. Patrick and Pumpkin were strong spirits, yeah, but that didn't mean that they could take on a pissed off Guardian.

"I love him," Patrick tossed out casually, freezing everyone in the room. Pumpkin looked like a deer caught in the headlights, not sure if she should surrender and run, or stay and fight. Of course, the only person she would be fighting was the idiot who was straying from the plan and saying things he ought not say.

Bunny growled, baring his teeth. "My arse. I don' give a flyin' fuck if you are married to the blighter. You hurt Frost Bite and I'll-"

"You'll what, Cottontail?" Patrick challenged, standing toe to toe with the Guardian. "Jack isn't yours. He's _mine_, if anything. You aren't involved with him. You haven't been, you didn't plan on it, and you never will be." Bunny looked ready to pop, standing to his full height against Patrick. Patrick's eyes widened dramatically and he took a step back, hand to his heart. "Or, could you love him? Could the Easter Bunny fall in love with _Jack Frost?"_

That must have been the breaking point for Bunny. He pounced on Patrick, his teeth going for the leprechaun's throat. Patrick grabbed his ears, pulling the enraged rabbit back. He used the shock of his move to flip Bunny onto his back, Patrick straddling his stomach. "You listen well and good, you little fucker. It doesn't matter how badly you love him, you can't be with him for one reason – _you aren't like us._ If Jack loves you, then I will kindly back off. But, this isn't Beauty and the Beast. He won't love you for your personality when he has to worry about you shedding on his carpet.

"Get human if you want him. If you love him, you prove it. I'll give you until Christmas. After that, Jack and me are permanent." Patrick reached into his pocket, pulling out a small, velvet box. "Permanent."

**A/N: Short, but said what I needed it to. **


End file.
